


Уиллу приснился сон

by EmberNova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter





	Уиллу приснился сон

Уиллу приснился сон.

— Расскажи мне, — обычным своим тоном попросил Ганнибал на сеансе.

— Там…

Вдруг вокруг Уилла потух свет, и в середине темной комнаты, точно прожектором, осветился стол.

— Я лежу на столе. До груди прикрытый скатертью цвета, из которого обычно делают больничные халаты.

— И, — подталкивал его ненавязчиво психотерапевт.

— Вы там тоже есть.

К Уиллу на столе подошел Лектер и присел за стол.

— Заправляете салфетку за воротник и берете в руки нож и вилку. У меня по середине груди продольный разрез.

Уилл, минуту назад наблюдавший за самим собой и Лектером издалека, стал следить за происходящим сверху.

— Вы открываете мою грудную клетку. Я дышу, и мои легкие раздуваются. Видно, как бьется сердце.

Грэм посмотрел, как Ганнибал, упоенный представлением картины, облокотившись рукой о подлокотник и закинув ногу на ногу, поднес указательный палец к губам.

— Вы немного отодвигаете левое легкое и протыкаете сердце вилкой.

— Ваши ощущения?

— На удивление это не больно. Я делаю глубокий вздох со стоном.

Грэм выдохнул и успел сделать еще пару глубоких, но не таких затяжных вздохов прежде, чем Ганнибал опустил нож.

— А дальше?

— А дальше вы едите как обычно. Кусочек за кусочком. Но мне не больно.

Прикушенный Ганнибалом палец не смог остаться незамеченным Грэмом. Хотя обычно он лишь подносит его к губам, задумавшись.

Ганнибал с наслаждением снял зубами с вилки бьющийся кусочек пурпурного сердца. А затем розовые легкие. Уилл снова застонал, не удержавшись от того, чтобы немного поджать ноги, чувствуя приятную пульсацию в паху. А его руки, хоть и дотягивались до пиджака Ганнибала, но он держал их в стороне.

— Что вы испытываете? — еще раз спросил Ганнибал.

— Сексуальное…

После того, как наполненные воздухом легкие закончились.

— …возбуждение.

Лектер, с окровавленными губами, заглянул внутрь. Там было пусто. Он издал рык, как животное, и, поднявшись, нырнул головой внутрь, принявшись обсасывать кровавые позвонки. Уилл, державшийся до этого, схватился за ремень Лектера.

Но после этого… ничего. Лишь светлая вспышка, и Уилл Грэм очутился в кровати в своей квартире.

— …хотелось бы вам чего-то в этом роде на самом деле? — кажется, Ганнибал до этого что-то говорил, а Уилл, погруженный в мысли, прослушал. И последний этап его сна остался нерассказанным.

— Да, — не задумываясь, проронил он.

— Тогда, — не окончив произнес Лектер, поднимаясь с кресла.

Преодолев расстояние в пару шагов между ними, он поднял подбородок одним пальцем, и как только его зубы коснулись кадыка Грэма…

— Уилл? Уилл. — Чья-то широкая ладонь лежала на его лбу.

Грэм вздрогнул, резко вздохнув.

— Ч-что?.. — он спросонья не сразу смог управиться с языком.

— Уилл, вы не перетрудились? — Грэм поднял голову. На него обеспокоенно смотрел доктор Лектер, держа черное пальто в руках. Как обычно идеальный в своем костюме-тройке.

Он посмотрел на стол и увидел разбросанные фотографии. Он занимался делом и заснул.

— Нет, — все еще не ощущая пространства ответил он. — Все в порядке, — приподняв очки пальцами, потер глаза.

На лице Лектера отразилась мягкая косая улыбка. Он предложил Уиллу помочь разобраться с этим и после заехать к нему выпить чашечку вечернего чая и отдохнуть.


End file.
